


C'Thun's Plan

by leviassthan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BLESSED, Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Human Sacrifice, Old Gods, Romance, Sacrifice, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviassthan/pseuds/leviassthan
Summary: A group of adventurers set out to defeat the evil C’Thun in the Temple of Ahn’Qiraj in order to save Azeroth, but it may not turn out the way they expected…A silly little drabble because I am a C’Thun stan.
Relationships: C'Thun/Original Character, C'thun/Original Female Character





	C'Thun's Plan

In the vast, suffocating desert, the Temple of Ahn’Qiraj stood proud. In its final chamber laid the ancient tentacle beast, the powerful C’Thun.

A single mage in colorful robes by the name of Candy along with 39 other adventurers came as a 40 man raid group to defeat C’Thun and save Azeroth, fighting their way through C’Thun’s hellish bug army.

They worked together to try and defeat the powerful boss before them, a marvel of the amazing cooperation possible between adventurers, burning with courage and grace in their strikes, but it was no use.

The adventurers ended up falling one after another, wiping on the encounter save for Candy, who stood in front of C’thun. She withdrew her staff and cast a spell using her hands, forming icicles in the air.

“Another sacrifice for you, my lord.” She smiled, forming a heart out of the frost in the air to show to C’thun as she was surrounded by the dead bodies of the pick-up-group of combatants she had put together.

“You have done well, my companion.” C’Thun replied in an emotionless voice—it was calming to listen to.

Candy reached out and hugged onto C’Thun’s slimy skin, closing her eyes. “I love you!”

C’Thun’s cheeks flushed red, and it moved to kiss her the best it could with the mouth atop its head.

It was only a matter of time until more delicious adventurers would be inside of it, and it was all thanks to its delightful little followers like her.


End file.
